


The last straw of his mind

by orphan_account



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kilgrave - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Happy, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), kilgrave has a son, lets be real he is his own trigger warning, people try make him good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jessica Jones AU where S1 doesn't happen but this does instead. Kilgraves lost son hires a certain PI to look for his lost father, during the investigation some complications arise





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this will be a very slow story and won't be focused on JJ but mostly on KG, also JJ isn't main character.

Alex lay on his bed, still exhausted from the packing he done earlier in the day. He hated the smell of newly painted walls, something about it made him feel queasy. He checked his watch 4:14 PM, dinner soon he thought, great I’m bloody starving. He got up, flicked his hair from his eyes and walked down the stairs. “Alex, did you finish your room love?” Alex did a quick checklist in his head. ‘Books yes, clothes yes, guitar yes, laptop yes, PlayStation yes. Alex smiled at his mother Sinead and said to her “Uh, yeah mum. Finished it about 2 hours ago. Have you and Leo finished yet, with the packing I mean?” Instead of his mother answering he heard his step-father instead “Of course we have Al, we aren’t the ones with a million books and games, speaking of that, did anything get damaged in shipping?” Alex replied with a casual tone “Nah, but my sleep schedule is!” Leo trying to stifle a chuckle “Just great, I see it hasn’t broken your ‘fantastic’ sense of humour” While the two guys were exchanging banter Sinead set the dinner out, Chicken curry and rice. That Alex’s favourite dish and was happy when he tasted it. “Brilliant as usual mum” he tried to say with his face full of food but failed quite hilariously, they all laughed around the table. “Love, would you be able to get Mark from his friend’s house after dinner? I have to go to do a bit of grocery shopping.” Alex groaned “Ugh, fine” Leo stood up and gathered all the dirty plates and cups and walked to the sink to wash them. It was moments like these were he wondered where his dad was and what is he doing, he tried to question his mother about him multiple times but she always seemed uncomfortable when the conversation arrived and tried to avoid it at all costs. The only info he managed to get out of her was where he came from and his name, Kevin. Over the past few months Alex has noticed these abilities he has acquired, after a hospital trip when he had leukaemia for 2 years. He was lucky he survived but after the hospital he realised he had these abilities like mind control, all he had to do is tell them to do something and they would do it instantaneously. He never used them except for situations that were serious or someone would get hurt, he was fascinated with it though but he never told anyone apart from his brother Mark, they had unspoken oaths and they made one.  He wondered if his father had those abilities but thought not, I’m a one in a billion person. Everyone thought so highly of Iron man and Captain America but he secretly thought they were just lucky and shouldn’t be so well-loved and praise. Breaking out of his daydream he jumped up and grabbed his jacket and headed off to fetch his brother

Jessica put on her trusty leather jacket and walked around until she found a bar. Today was stressful, she got a new case recently a missing teenager, she found no leads in two straight days of research. These were the hard jobs in her line of expertise, why did she fucking decide to be a stupid fucking PI, she should have just lived comfortably with Trish after her encounter and prisoner of Kilgrave. She could never understand why her life always turned out shitty no matter what she did, she just assumed she was destined to be a huge fuck up. She ordered a whisky and drunk it in one shot, this process continued for at least ten minutes before she got a called from Trish. She considered not answering it but decided against it as she had to be a decent friend every once in a while, “Jess where are you, I would like to go to dinner with you, If that’s okay of course” Fuck, Jessica thought. Sounding as sober as she could she replied “Uh, sorry not today. I’m busy on a case” She desperately hoped Trish would buy it. Trish replied with an annoyed voice “Fine but don’t starve yourself” and hung up. As she went back to her apartment she fell on her neighbour Malcolm who was even more intoxicated than her which wasn’t a surprise to anyone if they knew him. She stumbled into her apartment and fell asleep on the sofa.


	2. A fight to end them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Mark have a fight which will lead to some events...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, the inspiration for this fic is really flowing, next chapter will be eventful to say the least

As Alex was walking back with his brother, he started to talk to his brother about school. “So, uh Mark. What would you like to do when your older?” Mark just rolled his eyes at him and said “Dunno, maybe a doctor, that’s seems pretty cool.” Alex expected that answer as Mark always insisted when he was younger to play doctor with fake blood, so he tried to go further “What kind of doctor, a general practitioner or maybe a surgeon or a nurse?” Mark stood in thought for about a minute and then replied “I’m not too sure, Cuts and blood make me feel squeamish so not a surgeon. Probably a GP, since they diagnose illness, right?” Alex ruffled his hair and smiled “Correct kiddo” Mark gave him a look and replied with an annoyed voice “Hey! I’m no kid, I’m thirteen!” Alex thought about giving in but decided to put in one more jab “Whatever you say, Kid” putting emphasis on the last word. Mark groaned and said “Ugh, Alex. Why do you always have to be so annoying. “Ah, shut up. I’m not that bad.” As they got to the front door they both went inside and ran up to their respective rooms. Alex looked at his calendar and saw the date 16th June, Shit I need to get a Father’s Day card for Leo. He took out his phone and texted his mum knowing that she was at the shop “Hey mum, would you mind picking up a Father’s day card for Leo -Alex” Around 20 seconds later he got a reply “Sure pet, I already picked one out anyways” He went into his brothers room where he was watching Doctor who and asked him about tomorrow “So, have you got a card?” Mark obviously still annoyed over earlier “Yeah, and why do you care. It’s not like you have a dad, so why bother get him a card since you’re not even related” Mark regretted what he said as soon as it came out of his mouth, before he had a chance to rectify what he said Alex replied “Ohh, really. Mr high and mighty over here folks, so answer me this _brother,_ how come I still get happy birthday son cards from him, huh?” Alex was incredibly hurt by this, his father was always a sore subject and Mark knew where to hit him where it hurts. Mark said even more annoyed than before “I think your just jealous I have a dad, how about you give your old dad a ring, yeah. Oh, wait I forgot, he abandoned you!” Alex had to stop himself from launching at the other but instead snarled back with a hurtful glare, knowing this would hurt deeply. But before he had a chance to say it Leo ran up to them obviously hearing the fighting. “Woah, woah, woah guys. Calm the hell down!  Leo didn’t hear about the card but sure as hell heard Marks spiteful and cruel words to Alex. “Mark what was that all about, Jesus Christ. That stuffs not cool alright.” He turned to Alex, and looked him in the eye “Here Al, go to your room. I’ll talk to you later” Alex stomped off into his room leaving father and son alone. Leo took a deep breath and told his final judgement to his son. “2 days your grounded, you’re lucky it isn’t more” before Mark could voice his outrage he left the room to see Alex. He walked in and sat down beside Alex on his bed, “Sorry about him Al, what were you arguing about?” Alex calmed himself down enough to give a fair explanation about what happened, realising in retrospect it was silly to get so worked up over something like that. Leo didn’t know what to say but Alex broke the silence with a question that was arguably worse than the tense quietness. “Leo did mum ever tell you anything about my dad?” Leo hadn’t expecting this but tried to answer as best as he could “Honestly Al, just as much as you. Maybe you should try find him?”  Alex gave a dry laugh “heh, if only” Leo left the room to leave Alex to sulk in silence, a minute later he heard the front door open and the sound of his mother chatting away to Leo.

 

The next day, 11:00 AM

 

Jessica woke up with a terrible headache, she checked the time 11:02. Fuck, maybe she shouldn’t have drunk that much. She went for a shower, after that she checked her notes to see if she missed anything although knowing that it was probably in vain as she never usually missed anything unless she was sick or tired and she was neither at the time the last time she checked. Seeing nothing, she got worried about it. She couldn’t decide whether or not to abandon the case. She was working on it for two weeks with no income., she decided to drop it. It was always hard to break the news to some, but she just had to. She made herself some lunch and started looking for more clients, she found a couple of simpler ones and called them. She ended up taking a case about James who thought his wife was cheating. This was a usual for Jessica, something that she knew she could do. She left her apartment and went on a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Jessica's part is really short, Next chapter will make up for it


	3. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Alex gets to know each other while Alex gets patched up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ladies and gentlemen, the meeting we've been waiting for. Boy this is a super long chapter 1736 words to be exact, I hope its not a bore, dialogue isn't really my strong suit.

Alex stormed out of the house early in the morning still hurt by yesterday’s events, he didn’t know where to go or where he was walking but he was going in the opposite direction of his house and that was sure as hell good enough for him. He brought 30 dollars with him and decided to go get some food, he saw a subway on the other side of the street and reckoned it would be alright for a breakfast. He walked in…empty. Thank god he thought, he was in a shitty enough mood without having to deal with other people or waiting in line. He could always tell the people in line to let him go first but he had enough sense to realise only a shitty person would do that, and he tried not to be that even if he wanted to. He ordered just a basic sub and a 7-up, he walked further down the street into a playpark where a few empty benches resided there. He sat down in peace to eat his sub. He sat in peace for a few minutes daydreaming about his father, a pastime he did more and more. Maybe he should hire a PI to find him, probably too expensive though and he needed his money for College. Alex heard several footsteps and a “Look who it is guys, the resident leprechaun is here.” Ah yes, the fine people from school, the generic high-school bullies. Mike, Bruce, and Justin. They just loved to call him leprechaun, what fucking originality Alex thought. “Oh, hello there how are you doing this warm morning” Bruce the ringleader of their little gang scrunched up his face and shouted “Shut the fuck up ginger, why don’t you go back to your little country that nobody would give a shit if it was nuked” Alex laughed “Ah, a stereotypical American, if they can’t get what they want they threaten you!” Justin piped up from the back “Bruce lets just beat down this fucker, he needs to be taught a fucking lesson. Make him look real pretty for school!” All the boys laughed at what “J-dog” As he liked to be called said. Alex felt the urge to use his powers but decided against it, he wanted to see how far he could go without the trio snapping

Jessica P.O.V

As Jessica walked she tried to free her mind, having an abusive step-mother, kidnapped by a psychopathic rapist ex-abuser didn’t help her mental state very much to say the least. Sometimes she wished she died with her real family but alas maybe the world did need her for something after all, probably for some fucked up reason though.  She walked down the sidewalk and went around a corner only to bump into this businessman in a suit holding a briefcase. “Hey! Where the fuck do you think your going, apologise bitch!” Jessica would have apologised if that man wasn’t such a rich asshole. So, she walked on trying to ignore the hurdles of abuse being thrown at her. She walked over to a neighbourhood park, Kennedy park was its name to be in fact. Jessica put in earphones, some good ol’ Nirvana should make her feel better like it did when she was a child. She walked into the nearly empty park only accompanied by teenagers, As she sat down Jessica noticed the teens being aggressive toward one on the bench.

Alex’s P.O.V

He noticed the trio getting more riled up and coming towards him. Shit maybe I should use my powers now he thought before this gets worse., Bruce, the big one ran towards him and shoved Alex against the wall, pinning him. Alex was too winded to speak leaving him vulnerable. Justin and Mike walk towards him but stopped when they heard a woman calling them “Hey Fuckwits, leave him alone or else you’ll be the ones with a broken nose” When the other two bullies where listening to the woman, Bruce kicked Alex in the ribs hearing an almighty crack and punched him in the nose. Both were broken by the sound and look of them. Jessica ran towards them at full force seeing what happened to the poor boy, knowing when they would be caught the trio ran, in fear of having the cops on them, which would not be ideal. But Jessica caught up to them and tackled one to the ground in a swift motion, trying to sound serious Jessica said with a dark tone “Any of you Fuckwits touch him again and I’ll fuck up your shit, Capiche?” To let them witness her strength she lifted the boy up and dropped him just to let them know she was serious, the boys ran off in fear. Remembering the reason she stopped them, Jessica ran back to the injured boy, he was unconscious. Fuck Jessica thought, she would have to bring him back to the apartment. She tried to carry him as inconspicuously as she could, going through alleys and lanes until she reached her apartment complex. She got to her floor and was about to unlock her door when she heard the voice of her neighbour Malcolm. “Jessica? The fuck are you doing with him?” Jessica was stressed enough so she snapped at him “Its none of your fucking business Malcolm and for the record I’m bringing him here to clean him up” Malcolm nodded “That explains a lot”

Jessica walked through the front door and lay Alex down on the couch to gather her first aid kit. Luckily a broken rib and nose is treatable at home. She also got painkillers and water knowing the young lad would need them. She tried to wake up the boy by shaking him. Alex jolted up forgetting about the rib. “Ah, you bastard!” noticing where he was and who he was with he panicked. “Wait who are you? What happened? Where am I?” He gave Jessica a confused look. Jessica tried to sooth him “Calm down, you got beat up by some dicks, I stopped them and brought you here to patch you up. This is my apartment and my names Jessica, Jessica Jones, what about you? Also try not to move, you have a broken nose and rib” Alex sat there for a minute trying to remember, “Oh yeah, you’re the stupidly strong lady who stopped them. I saw that, and my names Alex, Alex Mcgovern, Jessica” Jessica grabbed a pair of scissors and proceeded to cut Alex’s top. “What I’m doing right now is simple, all I’m doing is cleaning your face and chest then bandaging all cuts, okay?” Alex hesitated before answering “uh, okay” Jessica started a conversation “So Alex, I guess your not from here” Alex glad to ease the tension and happily replied “Far bloody from here actually, I used to live in Manchester. Mums from Ireland and dads from England. What about you?” Jessica didn’t want to give details, so she just said “I’ve lived here all my life. What are your parents like?” Alex gave a sigh “Mums a chef, and my dad could be dead for all I know. Left mum when she was pregnant with me I think. Though I do have Leo, mums’ husband who’s basically my father, have you got any siblings?” Jessica thought it would be easier to say Trish rather than a dead brother called Phillip. “Y’know Trish Walker?  From Trish Talk, that’s my sister.” Alex vaguely heard of Its Patsy, it wasn’t really a big thing in the UK but Alex knew who she was. “Oh her… You don’t seem very similar if you don’t mind me saying, so you seem an expert on first aid, may I ask what your profession is?” Jessica expected the reaction about Trish, the lone hard-drinking P.I was a bit different to the bubbly happy-go-lucky Trish Walker. She wondered how to explain what a P.I was, as she thought it wasn’t common in England. “Em, I’m a private investigator, like a detective but for private so for example if someone wanted to see if their partner is cheating or that they want to find a missing person or family” Alex smiled remembering that his best friend in Manchester, Marcus had a uncle that was a P.I. “I know what a P.I is, I’m actually in a course to become a detective, but I’m not sure whether to be in the actual police force or be private like you.” Jessica chuckled at the coincidence “Take it from me Alex, be private. You can be a dick to people without consequences.” Alex held in a hearty laugh aware of the pain he would have instead giving out a grin from ear to ear “I love your ideology, I’m pretty sure we have the same sense of humour, you seem pretty nice Jessica.” Jessica had to stop cleaning as she could feel that it was genuine. “Aww, that is literally no joke the first time someone has said that to me, it’s usually a cliché when people say it but I’m being serious. So you seem pretty smart, Y’like school?”

Alex rolled his eyes “Wow every adult is really the same, always brings up school” he says jokingly “Anyway schools alright, there’s always a few dickheads in your way and the teachers can be assholes sometime but that is to be expected, don’t know whether to go to University now or wait a few years.” He winced as Jessica laid plasters on his chest and adjusted her position to move onto nose but before she did she gave Alex the water and paracetamol. “Cheers” he muttered. Jessica applied a washcloth to his nose and held it there for two minutes, when the bleeding stopped she cleaned the cuts with antibacterial wipes, she gently wiped when she felt Alex’s body tense from the pain. She grabbed a clean towel from the bathroom to dry his nose and heard Alex whisper “Ah, my whole-body hurts like a motherfucker” “Oh stop your complaining you haven’t been shot” Jessica rolled her eyes at him but smiled at him anyway. She got a plaster large enough to cover the cut on his face and gave Alex the rest of the packet to keep. Alex finally cleaned up got himself into a sitting position, wondering how to explain the whole situation to his parents. That’s gonna be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? This plotline will be very slow I think, probably 10 or so more chapters before we get into the real meat of the story. There will be a lot of fluff now but it will get dark so im giving you happy times before we hit the dark ages XD. btw please comment what you would like to see and review. See ya <3


	4. A realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finds out Alex's new powers, she worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun! Also had major writing block while finishing this chapter, its the reason why its very short

Alex wondered what to say to his parents when Jessica asked him “Where do you live? I can take you there, I’ve free time.” Alex had to really think as he thought the way New Yorkers addressed everything was so weird and alien to him.  “Uh, Kennedy street like the park.” Hoping he gave enough detail Jessica answered “Huh, never knew we lived this close. We can go now or wait a while until you feel a bit better If want to, of course” Alex felt a sharp pain in his chest and Jessica already made the decision for him. “Your not going anywhere like that, ring your mom or something” Alex scoffed at her “Telling my mum what happened, being an actual good son, what the hell even is that.” Jessica laughed at something, that wasn’t normal for her. Jeez this kid is something special. She wondered whether he noticed her abilities and wondered if she should worry about him telling people but was worried about bringing it up even if he hadn’t noticed. She had to make sure though “So, did you notice anything unusual about me?” preparing for a scared reaction she was more surprised than she ever had been in her life “Not for me, but for other people definitely.” Jessica gave a confused face “W-what?” Alex gave a smirk seeing her shocked face “Don’t worry haha, I share your abilities though not in the same speciality” Jessica shouted “Fuck right off Alex Mcgovern. I have not just saved a super right?” She gave a anxious but curious face “I’m afraid your wrong Jessica Jones, want me to show you?” He gave her a smile. “Uh sure, as long as its not dangerous” She looked a little bit afraid but tried not to show it. Alex stated clearly “Jessica, do five pushups” Jessica immediately dropped down and started to work, when she jumped up again she freaked out “No-No-No-No Not again, please god not again, no no no he’s gone right, he’s gone. No more No more, I can’t fall for it again!” Alex started to worry and ran up to Jessica who was speaking incomprehensible words at a fast rate “Jessica! Jessica! Are you okay? Don’t worry I’ll never hurt you. Nobody’s there okay, just us yeah. Me and you, Alex and Jessica” Jessica quieted down but struggled to keep it together, tears escaping from her eyes. She started to slow down and breathed more evenly, trying to control herself. “Jessica are you okay. Jeez, what happened?” Alex tried to say in a calm voice feeling the immense pain in his ribs from straining them too hard, before he collapsed he hobbled over to the sofa. Jessica walked over beside him, she sat down with her tear stained face and tried to explain “Fuck sorry, d-don’t worry you didn’t do anything wrong, just something fro-from my past. It’s okay, please don’t worry.” Alex gave her a worried face “Jessica, are you alright, do I need to call someone? Sorry, I wouldn’t have did it if it would have this much of an effect on you!” Jessica gave an exasperated look “N-no I’ll be fine; just how did you get this power?” She feared the worse and didn’t know what to expect, if Alex was in any way connected to HIM she wouldn’t know what to do, but he’s dead right? Mo way he could survive THAT. Her thoughts were a huge frenzy and she struggled to make sense of what Alex said “4 years ago, I had a tumour in my brain, like I would have died in a few months. But these people, IGH I’m pretty sure is what they were called saved me and a side-effect of the work is my abilities, apparently I always had these special blood cells but the treatment triggered them, that’s how I’m special I guess. Basically, all I have to do is tell someone to do something, anything at all. Its pretty cool but hard because I constantly must watch what I say in case I accidently tell them to go fuck themselves, it’s quite annoying but I don’t really like too mess with peoples lives that much. Doesn’t really seem right, and the only time I would really use it is if my families in danger or something like that.” Jessica laughed, wow they really are the polar opposite. That’s good, at least. Maybe there is hope for people with this power after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the realisation? please comment on what you would like to see!

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know I really fucking hate Trish so I don't like writing her so yeah :)


End file.
